When I Look At You
by TarSauce
Summary: Alex is in love with her best friend. Worried about The Mouse finding out, and her friends reaction, she keeps it to herself, until a certain song by up and coming artist shows her life's too short. songfic - Miley Cyrus. Femslash, Mitchie/Alex. Demena :D


**This is a new story I thought off while I was sitting in Tesco car park waiting for my mum, I downloaded Miley Cyrus' new album, and I LOVE the song, 'When I Look At You' and I thought I could base a one-shot – possibly story – of it, so enjoy.**

**This is a Femslash story, don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, or anything affiliated with them. :D**

**When I Look At You**

I lay in my boyfriends arms that night, thinking about everything. Where had it all gone so wrong, I didn't love him, and I certainly didn't want him to be the one to take my innocence, but I did, and as I turned to look at him, the tears made their appearance, burning their way down my cheeks.

Why did I do it, maybe I did it to feel normal. Or maybe I did it because I needed to prove something to myself, or because I wanted to. But we all know that's a lie, I never wanted to do it with him, I loved him, but he wasn't, her.

That's right, her. My best friend Mitchie. She didn't have a clue about my feelings for her, or how amazing she was. I don't know exactly when I fell for her, or why, but I had, and not being able to tell her, because of my 'Disney' status, was killing me. I had confided in my manager; one of my best and most trusted people in the world, and she had quickly quietened me, telling me that if this got out, them my career would be over. So, I sadly smiled and went home and that's when I broke down. And then I felt arms around me, and I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She was always there for me.

Quietly finding my way out of the bed, I find my clothes and slip them on, and I leave the hotel room, I walk through the lobby in a daze, my head ringing, my body stiff, I felt bad, he was a good guy, and someday somebody would love him the way he deserved to be loved, but that couldn't be me. I walk down the street, ignoring the late night clubbers bustling about, I hear the thunder before I feel the rain, and so deciding not to be stupid and walk home in the rain I duck into a club, where a singer is about to go onto the stage, she is announced as Miley Stewart, so I sit down and order myself a brandy. I don't drink but, sometimes, you have to, and I needed to forget everything, even if it was just for one night.

I'm about to take a sip, but I stop when the brunette on stage starts to sing, and I find myself drawn in by the raw power, innocence and talent of the girls singing.

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
Beautiful melody, when the nights so long_

Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy (Yeah)  
When my world is falling apart,  
when there is no light to break up the dark  
That's when I (I) look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I (I) look at you

When I look at you  
I see forgiveness, I see the truth  
You love me for who I am like the stars  
hold the moon  
Right there where they belong and I know  
I'm not alone (Yeah)

When my world is falling apart,  
when there is no light to break up the dark  
That's when I (I) look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I (I) look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I (I) look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like a kaleidoscope colours that cover me  
All I need every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful (Yeah, Yeah)

When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I (I) look at you

You appear just like a dream to me.

She leaves the stage, the tears silently falling. Crying for what I did, who I have become, and who I want to be. And most importantly, who I want to have my by side when the fame ends for me. I feel a body next to me, and I turn to see the brunette singer in the chair besides me, her gaze sympathetic.

"So, who is it"? She asks,

"Who's who"? I reply, finally drinking down the glass of brandy. I know what she's talking about, I just can't bring myself to admit it to anyone, least of all a stranger,

"The person that you're in love with," she must see my panic, because she continues, "Hunny, it's in your eyes, and it's written all over your face, so, who is it,"

I sigh, debating whether to answer this brunette, who I don't even know, especially after the reaction of my manager, in the end, the need to share my feelings wins, and I reply to the girls question, "The most amazing person in the world, I've known them forever, and they can't know" I replied, "And it hurts to be around her"

"Why can't they know"? She asks, this girl seems to be able to see right through me as she continues, "Is it because they are a girl, and you shouldn't be in love with them,"?

"Yeah," I reply, not bothering to lie, "not to mention the fact that I'm famous, and the mouse would fire me; and possible kill me for being gay"

"How do you know if you don't try," it was a statement, not a question, seriously what was this girl psychic? "Listen, Alex, if you don't try, you're going to live the rest of your life regretting it, if this girl is the one that you look too when the light can break through the dark, you shouldn't be sitting her drinking it to death, you should be telling her how you feel" she took my hands while saying this, "Alex, go, seriously, go and tell Mitchie how you feel,"

"What"? I reel around in shock, seriously, this girl is a psychic.

"Oh sweetie, it's written all over your face, your both the biggest stars of the century, your fans can tell how you feel. Go, tell her" she smiles at me and stands up, pushing me up the stairs to the exit, "Go Alex, life's too short"

I walked up the stairs walking home briskly, Mitchie was my constant, the one constant thing in my life, and I love her. And thinking about it more, I didn't need my fame to be happy, as I was happy before all that, when I had her. I sped up my walk, the rain soaking me, I reach Mitchie's house at 3AM, and I knock on the door, she answered, and I pulled her to me, ignoring her protests about not wanting her hair to get wet, and her wandering what I was doing here at 3AM, but I didn't care, sometimes you have to put yourself first, and that's what I was doing.

"Mitchie, shut up" I said, smiling, and I brought my lips down to hers, I screamed inwardly as I felt her kiss back, "I love you Mitchie, I Love you so much,"

"I love you too Alex," she smiled,

"Really," I grinned, so wide it nearly came off my face,

"Really, it just took me a while to realise it, I never thought you felt the same way, but what about Disney,"?

"I don't care, as long as I have you, I don't need anyone else" I grinned, kissing her again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*1 Year Later*

"Mitchie, what are you watching"? I ask, kissing my fiancé as I sat on the sofa next to her,

"It's about a new artist, a Miley Stewart, she's pretty good, look" she grins, taking my popcorn, but I don't notice, my eyes are on the girl on the screen. She doesn't look any different to what she did a year ago; she was on a The Late Show, singing a familiar song,

"She made it," I whispered to myself mainly, but Mitchie heard me,

"Do you know her then Alex,"?

"Yeah, she made me realise, that life's too short, and sometimes, you have to put yourself first" I whispered, wrapping my arms around my fiancé, resting my head on her shoulder, as we watched Miley's performance.

_When my world is falling apart,  
when there is no light to break up the dark  
That's when I (I) look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I (I) look at you..._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So, there's my little one-shot, written because I am hopelessly in love with this song. And I hope you like it :D**

**Also, I'm debating whether or not to update 'It Was Always Going to Turn out This Way' as none of my regular reviewer's reviewed it. And I don't think anyone is interested in it anymore, so, I don't know if I did anything wrong or... but anyway, please review this story. :D**_****_


End file.
